


Your Love is like a Blade

by justanothermaniac



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Biting, Butt Plugs, Choking, Derogatory Language, Jeremiah is a little bitch but he loves Jerome, Jerome is a jerkface but he loves Jeremiah, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Relationships, confusing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothermaniac/pseuds/justanothermaniac
Summary: Jeremiah exhales hotly against his mouth and Jerome is very tempted to kiss him. But not yet. First, he's going to break his baby brother. "You love it when I hold you down, make you feel so full..." He pulls Jeremiah's ridiculously sparkly, purple shirt from his pants and snakes his hands under it, his fingertips dancing over the smooth skin.





	Your Love is like a Blade

**Author's Note:**

> So guys, I'm down with the flu so, OF COURSE I'm gonna spend my time in between naps and numbing myself with tea and cough sirup to write twinleska porn. I mean, it's only right.
> 
> There is no plot whatsoever, which is why Jerome's "plan" is so horribly lame. I really just needed something to get the scene going.
> 
> Also, I've actually googled butt plugs for this cuz I wanted to find one that fits Jeremiah. And those pretty ones with the heart shaped handles? YES.
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this. It's not the most wholesome piece BUT in comparison to my last works, this one at least isn't completely heartbreaking.
> 
> Love you!
> 
> \- jam 💙

Jerome shoves Jeremiah against the wall, pinning him there with a tight grip on his arms behind his back. He snickers, leaning forward to let his lips graze over his brother's earlobe. "Really, that all ya got? Gonna have to work a little harder to sneak up on your big brother."

He can feel how tense Jeremiah is, can feel the anger radiating from him and it makes him smile. "I wasn't trying to sneak up on you", the younger twin hisses and Jerome hums mockingly, tightening his grip on Jeremiah's arms when he tries to yank them free. "I _wasn't._ It just so happens that I don't feel the need to...to make a show out of every entrance..!"

Ever the arrogant little bitch. Jerome abruptly lets go of of him, grinning brightly. "What do ya want?", he asks while spinning around and walking towards his bed. "What do_ I_ want?", Jeremiah repeats in a strained voice.

Jerome _loves_ how little it takes to annoy his baby brother. He flops down on his bed, closing his eyes and folding his hands over his belly while listening to him rant. 

"If I recall correctly, _brother dear,_ it was _you_ who suggested we occasionally combine our strengths. Although I still don't understand how that is supposed to be beneficial for me in the slightest."

Jerome giggles at the condescending words. Jeremiah is always great for a laugh. "Funny you'd say that, since it's _you_ who came to see _me." _He hears the sharp inhale and giggles again, sitting up to wink at him. "Gotcha now, precious boy."

Jeremiah's eye twitches almost comically. "Could you at least _try_ to be a little bit less obnoxious?", he grits out and Jerome's grin widens.

"And miss the fun of pissing you off? Not a chance, brother dearest. 'sides, you know you love me."

"Hardly."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire ~", Jerome coos, prompting Jeremiah to roll his eyes. He crosses his arms, trying to stare Jerome down. He doesn't succeed.

"My feelings for you have nothing to do with -"

Jerome lifts a finger. "Oh, so you admit it! You have feelings for me."

"Mostly frustration and disgust and occasionally, like now, a smidge of annoyance, yes", Jeremiah says in a sweet tone that's _dripping_ with venom.

Jerome tilts his head, wiggling his eyebrows at him before starting to sing. "Caaaaan you feeeeel the loooove toniiiiiight ~"

Jeremiah's lips press into a firm line and he closes his eyes. Bringing two fingers to each temple, he starts rubbing circles. "I might just strangle you tonight."

Jerome chuckles fondly. "Not if I strangle you first!" He leans back a little, propping himself up on his elbows and looking at Jeremiah expectantly. "Now c'mere, sit on big brother's lap."

Jeremiah blinks rapidly several times and Jerome can't _wait_ to get his hands on the beautiful bitch. "Excuse me?", he asks incredulously and Jerome can't decide whether his faux confusion is adorable or annoying. Maybe a bit of both. 

"You heard me", he says nonchalantly, patting one of his thighs as he sits up straight again, flashing his brother the sweetest smile he can muster. "I ain't talkin' till ya cuddle up to meee ~"

He can practically _feel_ Jeremiah's inner struggle and it's absolutely glorious. He scrunches his nose, shaking from how desperately he's trying to keep his posture. Jerome snickers and the glare he earns sends a pleasant shiver down his spine. "Come on, don't be shy!"

Jeremiah pinches the bridge of his nose with a dramatic sigh. Fucking diva. But eventually, he approaches, making an effort not to look Jerome in the eyes when he moves to straddle him, his hands resting stiffly on Jerome's shoulders.

Jerome snickers, his own hands coming up to run over his brother's thighs. "There we go. Shoot, sweet-cheeks."

Jeremiah rolls his eyes. "Concerning your plan -!"

He gasps a little when Jerome leans in to nose at his neck. The older twin holds back a giggle, stopping his movement as soon Jeremiah stops talking. "...your...your plan about...freeing the Arkham Asylum inmates", he stutters and Jerome hums for him to continue. As soon as he does, Jerome presses his lips to his pulse point. 

"It...it seems that...that somehow, Gordon has...found out about it and...and..! Jesus _Christ,_ Jerome, would you _stop_ that?", he hisses when Jerome bites down on his neck. He half-heartedly shoves at his brother's shoulder, but the action only earns him a giggle. 

"Why? Am I distracting you?", Jerome croons, his hands slowly sliding up Jeremiah's thighs. One hand finds its way into his silky green hair, the other teasingly plays with the button on his pants. It amazes him every time that Jeremiah is actually one of those pompous little shits that wears pants with _buttons. _"Am I turning the _legendary_ Jeremiah Valeska back into meek, submissive little _Miah?"_

Jeremiah inhales sharply. His skin is heating up beneath Jerome's lips. "Don't...don't be ridiculous..!", he hisses. Jerome hums in mock thought, flicking his tongue out to lick a trail up his neck.

Jeremiah gasps, trembling under Jerome's touch. Just like he expected. He smiles, his hand leaving Jeremiah's hair to grip his jaw instead, forcing him to meet his eyes. "Ah, but you _are_ still submissive ~ well, for _me_ at least. Ain't that right, baby brother?"

Jeremiah's bottom lip is trembling. His eyes are sharp and angry but Jerome can see the _longing_ behind the curtain of defiance. He brings their faces more level, their noses bumping. "You love it when I rough you up, don't you?"

Jeremiah exhales hotly against his mouth and Jerome is very tempted to kiss him. But not yet. First, he's going to _break_ his baby brother. "You love it when I hold you down, make you feel so full..." He pulls Jeremiah's ridiculously sparkly, purple shirt from his pants and snakes his hands under it, his fingertips dancing over the smooth skin.

Jeremiah bites back a moan. That won't do. Jerome snickers as he slides his hands up further. "You love it when I make it hurt so _good." _He rakes his nails down Jeremiah's sides.

His twin jerks against the touch, a high-pitched, desperate moan bursting from his throat. "Please..!", he breathes out and Jerome raises an eyebrow, ignoring that his own desire is about to break out. 

"Please what?"

"Please, just..!" Jeremiah's hands are clutching Jerome's shoulders and he rolls his hips, conveniently grinding his ass against Jerome's groin, prompting the older twin to exhale sharply. He thinks somehow, something feels different but he can't quite put a finger on it. 

He can also feel Jeremiah's own arousal and he snickers, one of his hands moving down to rub over his brother's clothed erection. "Oh? I barely even touched ya. You're such a _slut."_

He swiftly turns them around, pressing Jeremiah into the mattress. He gasps at the sudden change of position, blinking up at Jerome with hazy eyes.

Jerome props himself up on his arms, caging Jeremiah beneath him. Not that he would be going anywhere. He dives down, stopping only a hair's width away from Jeremiah's lips. "I _love_ it."

Jeremiah's hands shoot up, roughly grabbing Jerome's cheeks as he smashes their lips together. Jerome exhales harshly through his nose, parting his brother's lips with his own and shoving his tongue inside.

Jeremiah shivers beneath him, arching his back for their hips to make contact. They moan into each other's mouths, desperately tearing at fabric, wanting, _needing_ to feel their skin against each other.

Once their upper bodies are freed, they break the kiss to shift further up on the bed, so Jeremiah can rest his head on the pillow. His legs are trapped between Jerome's as the older twin unzips his pants, leaning back a little once he's done to work Jeremiah's pants open as well. He tugs them down along with his underwear and throws them over his shoulder carelessly, ready and excited to shove his fingers in Jeremiah's mouth before helping him get nice and ready.

He stops, however, when he notices something. Raising an eyebrow, he pushes Jeremiah's legs up, taking a closer look.

He starts grinning. "Butt plug?"

He looks back up at Jeremiah, who has an excited glint in his eyes. "You're not as unpredictable as you'd like to be, brother", he whispers and Jerome throws his head back with a laugh. 

"Fuck, you _are_ a slut, aren't you?" He grips the back of Jeremiah's thighs, pushing his legs up even further. He runs a finger over the hilt of the plug, shaped like a heart _(and it's purple. Of course it's fucking purple)._ "My gorgeous little cockslut." 

He says it fondly and he means it. But the embarrassed blush that starts to form on his twin's cheeks is very satisfying to witness nonetheless. "Stop talking already, you irritating excuse of a -!"

Jerome doesn't find out _what_ exactly he's an irritating excuse of. Jeremiah's words get stuck in his throat when Jerome rips the plug out rather harshly. As he casts it aside, a million fun ideas run through his head how exactly it can be of use in the future. But he has to focus on the task at hand.

He thrusts into Jeremiah in one go, icy blue eyes blown wide as he digs his fingers into the sheets.

Jerome cackles, but it's more breath than sound, his brother's tight warmth enveloping him so nicely that he feels the urge to kiss him just for that. He resists though. He only allows himself to get _that_ mushy when he's drunk or high. Or both. 

He does lean forward a little more though, pressing his forehead to Jeremiah's. The younger twin's eyes have slipped closed and he untangles one hand from the sheets, sliding it in Jerome's hair instead. "Move", he whispers and Jerome gladly complies.

Jeremiah's lips part as he lets out the most _delicious_ little moan and Jerome tightens his grip on his thighs, wanting to bruise, to _mark. _He digs his nails into the soft flesh, prompting his brother to push back against him even more. "Ye-es..!"

Jerome sets a rather fast rhythm that is definitely _not_ hard enough. But if his baby brother wants it rougher, he's gonna have to work for it _(Jerome sometimes hates his desire to torture Jeremiah because FUCK, he's not the only one who wants it rougher). _

Jeremiah makes a sound that's probably supposed to be irritated, but it's really just desperate. "Fu-uck, _Jerome..!"_, he manages to say and Jerome lowers his mouth to his shoulder, sinking his teeth in.

Jeremiah moans, throwing his head back as far as he can, seeming like he wants to melt right into the pillow and sheets. Jerome pulls back, admires the angry tooth marks that start to trickle red, painting the stunningly pale skin. "So fucking beautiful...", he whispers, keeping his pace, but slightly changing his angle by throwing one of Jeremiah's legs over his shoulders.

It's like he flicked a switch. Jeremiah's eyes snap open, his skin starts to prickle visibly and he wants to moan but no sound comes out. Jerome grins to himself, purposely brushing the spot over and over, but just _not quite_ hitting it. 

Jeremiah bites his lip, glaring up at his brother with the intensity of a thousand burning daggers. Jerome wiggles his eyebrows. Jeremiah knows _exactly_ what he wants from him. 

The younger twin squeezes his eyes shut in defeat and Jerome feels his heartbeat speed up in anticipation. "Harder, Jerome", Jeremiah whispers, opening his eyes to look up at him pleadingly. "Harder, _please..!"_

It must be the most amazing thing to have ever existed in this world. Jeremiah, squirming under him, begging Jerome to fuck him harder. He does so, gladly, slamming into his brother with all he has, hitting his prostate with every stroke.

Jeremiah arches his back, screaming and babbling, an absolute mess. "_FUCK,_ fuck, yes, _God,_ Jerome, _YES..!"_ Tears are streaming down his temples and Jerome leans down, lapping up the salty drops up with a pleasant shudder. He moves to his shoulder, licking up the blood from the bite he left.

He loves tasting his brother. Sometimes, he wants to devour him whole. That way, he'd be with him always, where he belongs, where he always belonged, away from the world and its greedy fangs.

Jeremiah belongs to him. Only him. "Tell me you love me."

Jeremiah gasps at that and Jerome pulls away a little to look at him, look into those beautiful, soulless eyes that used to be identical to his own deep blue ones. 

"You", Jeremiah presses out and Jerome already knows he's _not_ about to say what he wants him to say, "You know that I -"

Jerome wraps a hand around Jeremiah's throat, cutting him off harshly. Jeremiah's eyes grow even wider and he gasps without getting air, delicate fingers coming up to wrap around Jerome's wrist. Jerome keeps fucking him mercilessly, enjoying the way Jeremiah's body twitches beneath him and how his face turns red.

They both enjoy choking, they enjoy it on a level that is definitely far from healthy. But this isn't the fun kind of choking. They both know that, if he wanted to, Jerome could crush Jeremiah's windpipe. Granted, they both also know that, probably, he wouldn't.

However, this still isn't about pleasure. "Say it", Jerome snarls, his voice a little too shaky for his liking. Something soft flashes over Jeremiah's face for a second and Jerome knows he understands. 

He still doesn't slacken his grip. "Fucking say it." 

Jeremiah's mouth opens and closes without a sound and Jerome realizes that maybe, his grip _is_ a little too tight. He takes away some of the pressure, eyes glued to his brother's and he's certain Jeremiah can see right into his soul.

The hand not holding onto Jerome's wrist reaches up. "I do..!", Jeremiah rasps. His hand finds Jerome's cheek, two fingers trailing along a scar. "I love you, Jerome..!"

The way he says it, raspy, breathless, _honest._ Jerome feels something in his chest clench and unclench at the same time. 

His hand releases Jeremiah's throat and wraps around his cock instead, drawing a broken little whine from him after a deep, desperate inhale. They're both close, _so close_ and when Jeremiah wraps both arms around Jerome's neck, he's sent over the edge. He comes with a deeply satisfied moan, filling his brother to the brim, twisting his hand.

Jeremiah arches his back, clenching around Jerome's softening cock, his release spilling between them.

Jerome collapses heavily on top of Jeremiah but neither of them cares. They're panting, Jeremiah's hand tangling in Jerome's hair, keeping him there. Keeping him close.

"Stay." Jerome nuzzles the side of Jeremiah's face when he says it. "Please."

Jeremiah makes a sound that's probably supposed to mean agreement. The older twin snickers, heaving himself off of him to flop down next to him instead. He realizes he should probably change the sheets. He also realizes that he doesn't give a shit. And Jeremiah is still too out of it to care.

He drapes his arm around Jeremiah's waist. "If you're not here when I wake up, I'll hunt ya down and slit your fucking throat."

Jeremiah gives a breathy laugh. He turns his head, eyes already slid shut as he presses his forehead to Jerome's. "I'd like to see you try." 


End file.
